


【兵团/团兵】《他选择了巨人》推荐及翻译

by danny777



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danny777/pseuds/danny777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>虽然是精简版翻译，但是还是去要了授权，授权可以在AO3原文第25章下面的评论里找到。原文可在AO3上搜索‘He Chose Titans‘，作者id：masksarehot。CP为团兵互攻向，双方都是有前男友的设定。原著背景设定，风格沉重而温情。</p><p>最初看了Aileine的一张图和推荐，于是去AO3搜了这篇文，截至开始翻译评论为止，出到25章25.8万字尚未完结，目测还有10到20章左右，这就是为什么没有动去全文翻译的心思，手速有限所以做个简单的翻译，顺便表达一下我对这篇文章的喜爱。</p><p>如果准备看这篇文章，而不想被剧透的团兵党可以点叉，另外实质意义的互攻向，肉戏上兵团的成份很多，我当然是吃得很爽，不吃逆的也可以点叉。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

时间轴从Levi入团一年以后开始，一开始两人是互相有好感的上下级关系。Erwin有个前男友，也是调查兵团的一员原创人物Henrik，两人曾经的攻受关系是Erwin在上面。但是过去的在某一次任务中，Henrik为了救Erwin而死，造成艾尔文有时会做噩梦梦见前男友的死亡，因此对新的感情有心理阴影。

两人都暗地里喜欢对方，而都没有挑明。他们在工作上合作紧密，Levi保持一贯的毒舌风格，会经常犀利的吐槽Erwin。某次前团长指责Erwin丢失了自己的人性，于是Erwin就去找战友们挨个聊天寻找丢失的人性，他在屋顶找到了Levi，按照惯例被吐槽之后，两人就敞开心扉的开聊。

这种连暧昧都不是的两个人各自的单恋在对话当中涌动，比如Erwin诉苦说前团长说我没人性，Levi就说你不是经常给别人建议或者拍别人的肩膀说明你没有丢失人性。然后在Erwin纠结的时候，Levi欲言又止了几次终于说出了一个困扰——你喜欢碰所有人，单单没怎么碰触过我。（XDDDD）然后Erwin就说我以为你希望和人保持距离啊，其实Erwin心里想的就是我上次碰过（字面意义）你之后，一直反复想到你，我怕再碰你就再也不能愉快地做朋友了。

Levi当然马上矢口否认自己内心有点别扭的想法，说你不用在意这根本不是什么事儿，结果行动力10分的Erwin立马做了一件勇敢的事，用手环住Levi的肩膀，因为屋顶上冷。（XDDD）虽然当时气氛已经很好，但是两人又聊了一会儿，就各自按下感情分别回房间去睡了。

第二天要出墙，出墙前Erwin问了Levi回来我们一起喝个酒，约否？Levi赶紧说：约，我约。

然后众人就出墙了，因为个人偏好甜食，所以死伤惨烈略过不提，政治原因坑害调查兵团也一起略过，不过值得一赞的是这篇死伤惨烈和政治原因也是一个很原汁原味的亮点，这就是原著世界观应该有的东西。

这次出墙惨烈到什么程度呢，除了伤亡数量之外，Levi受攻击昏迷，被Hange救了但是两人被困一棵树上，周围都是巨人，他们被迫与大部队分开了。众人回城的当天晚上，他们依然被围困在荒郊野外的树上。

然后Levi就被官方确认死亡了，Levi的“遗物”包括一封亲笔信被交给了他指定的遗物继承人——Erwin。Erwin沉浸在对Levi的死亡的否认和悲痛中，看到这些“遗物”首先很惊讶Levi把他指定为继承人。

Levi的遗书如下：  
Erwin,  
I'm no good at these things, so I'll just say thank you. You helped me get my head on straight when it was all mixed up. You were the first and only man I ever respected enough to take orders from. The only man I would ever consider dying for.  
I hope I took a few titans down with me when I went.  
-Levi

遗书内容挑重点来说就是：你是第一个让我尊重，让我愿意听你的命令的人，唯一一个让我愿意为你去死的人。

Erwin当时被这封遗书狠狠地补了一刀，内心血流成河，然后他在悲痛中把和Levi约好的酒，一瓶750ml的威士忌，拿了出来一个人喝到烂醉。喝醉了之后Erwin做出了一件更惊悚的事，一个人想出城营救Levi，因为他相信Levi没死。幸运的是他在城门口碰到了Mike，两人打了一架之后，Erwin打坏了Mike的鼻子（暂时性剥夺了他的嗅觉），Mike送了Erwin一个黑眼圈。Erwin被遣送回去不表。

再说墙外野地里树上的Levi和Hange晚上聊天，两人都觉得明天也不一定能活下来回城，就敞开了聊，其中Levi也说起了自己喜欢Erwin。

第二天，Hange和Levi大战巨人一番，还骑了巨人，夺了远处的马，逃回城。

Erwin早上酒醒之后狂吐一阵，清醒了吓出一阵冷汗，把自己整顿了一下。前团长要求他公开向道歉，对自己的行为诚恳地向大家致歉，求得大家的谅解。于是Erwin首先跑去向Mike道歉，失去嗅觉的Mike抱怨我全身这么多地方，你光挑鼻子碾压你也真是够了。

然后外面铃声响起，Erwin不敢抱希望但第一时间冲了出去。

Levi和Hange在马背上回来了，都是活的。

Erwin激动之余把Levi叫去他的办公室单独做个简报，然后两人关起门来。Erwin说：我以为……（你死了没说出口），两人动情地互相看了一会。Erwin就走上前，托起Levi的下巴开始接吻了。这个吻从技术角度讲不能更差，角度不对鼻子撞在一起，在野外刚回来的Levi加上早晨吐过的Erwin不知道谁更加难闻。

但Levi还是吻得很动情，膝盖微软闭了眼睛。当Erwin想分开的时候，Levi一把抓住他的领子，拽下来继续吻。这次角度对了，吻得更深了，舌头互相舔舐，Erwin发出一声低沉的呻吟，开始揉Levi的头发。

这个天雷地火干柴烈火的时候韩吉及时出现，敲门声响起。

Erwin说：我很抱歉。

Levi就傻了，他看出来Erwin对这个吻感到后悔。

在穿插了一堆情节之后，两人下一个独处的机会时，Erwin充分展现了他天枰座纠结本性。极其善于言辞的他说了很多话，总结起来就是我想拒绝你但是做不到，我还没想好下一步怎么办，先让我再纠结一下。

Levi也很酷，把话说开了：你自己先想清楚再来找我，除非你决定和我继续发展下去，否则在这之前不准接吻，不准调情或者其它任何越线的举动，另外也别指望我会一直等你。

Erwin表示公平合理，就去准备他的公开道歉演讲了。

晚饭时间，Erwin在食堂发表了公开讲话，首先欢迎了Hange和Levi活着回来，其次对自己悲痛醉酒之余的单人出墙救援行动对所有人表示了道歉，希望通过坦诚自己的错误来重新赢得大家都信任。然后他向众人行了军礼，让他没想到的是，有很多人给他回礼，甚至包括正式场合也不怎么行礼的Levi。

当时听了Erwin这段讲话的Levi无比激动，他很惊讶Erwin喝醉了居然想一个人出城救自己，如果这都不是爱。

Erwin讲完就端了餐盘准备回办公室吃，但是路过Levi的时候，Levi给他让了一个位子，于是他坐在Levi旁边，和Levi、Hange、Mike边吃边聊。聊着聊着，他和Levi的手就在桌子下面勾搭到了一起。

两人悄悄的约了一下，Erwin回到房间把前男友的照片从书架上拿下来，纠结了一会儿，放到抽屉里，去找Levi。

Levi穿着睡衣等着他，Erwin明确表示想清楚了决定在一起，于是两人就开始了第一次做爱。这次主要是Erwin帮Levi打飞机，但是Erwin对前男友的死亡有心理阴影，既觉得让Levi帮他打飞机又太快了，又纠结自己这样想对Levi不公平。

Levi也不纠结，说我如果有意见会自己提出来，你不用想太多。最后的结果是Erwin一边自己打飞机，Levi同时和他亲热。做完了Levi提出你留下来睡，我早上帮你偷偷逃出去。于是两人就开始躺在床上聊天。

这段谈话是我看到现在所有的原著设定作品当中最带感的事后谈话，没有之一。这也就是让我爱上这篇文，决定给它写推荐评论的最初的理由。大致缩略翻译如下。

Erwin：和我在一起不容易，计划和工作优先于我们的私人关系，巨人必须优先。我想和你确认我们的关系有没有改变什么？如果我命令你去死，你仍然可以去死吗？或者在必要的时候让我去死？

Levi：史上最差的事后聊天。我没问题，但是你真的能做到命令我去死？

Erwin：我会抵制这个做法，但我不会让我的个人感情影响我的判断。最终我们都会将心脏献给全人类，所以没错，我能够做到命令你去死，但是我想告诉你，你的死亡会一直萦绕在我的心头，比其他任何人死亡都萦绕地更深更久。

Levi：我可以为你去死。

Erwin：即使我们关系破裂，即使我伤了你的心，也一样？

Levi说没错，并且把Erwin狠狠的吐槽加骂了一遍，这话是难道是事后该说的吗？

就是这段看了不能更爱，完全就是无情10分的团长。其实后文他还是因为感情影响了理性的判断，但Erwin最初的确是把巨人放在个人感情之上的。

看完这段初次的床戏，发现两人的关系进展控制权其实大部分是掌握在Erwin手里的，虽然Levi很强势，前几次插入的性关系来说Levi都是攻，但精神上主导的是Erwin。而且这个纠结的Erwin看起来游移不定，但是很多时候都会带给读者突然的惊喜，后文还有很多，会慢慢写到。

第一到六章至此。

TBC


	2. Part 2

在两人发生关系的第二天一早，Erwin说了你再睡会儿就悄悄走了。Levi也随后起来，发现枕边的人已经跑了，只能自己去公共浴室洗澡。因为某些原因，他借了Erwin的肥皂，Erwin的肥皂味让他回忆起了昨天晚上的两人一起打飞机的性关系，这是Levi能想到的最纯洁的性关系，然后他想到了Erwin的手，想着想着他就硬了，Levi为自己感到悲哀。

等Levi洗完澡，在走廊里碰见了准备去洗澡的Erwin，上半身就肩膀上搭了条毛巾。Levi的眼神滑向他的胸部，一边想着现在好了，我再也无法直视他赤裸的上身而不去想他的胸有多敏感了。

之后是公事时间，Hange制定出了某个研究计划，和Erwin单独详细谈了一下，Erwin表示很感兴趣，但是时间上可以要推后一年才能执行。于是Hange不爽之余开始用Levi来威胁Erwin，大致就是我知道你们有一腿，你要么帮助执行我的研究计划，要么我就开始散布你和Levi有奸情的谣言。

Erwin的反应也很有意思，他内心其实很欣赏Hange的勇敢果断，但是他也不能示弱。Erwin开始用他10的智慧值去挑战智慧值11的Hange，首先假定Levi即使和我有私情，Hange你认为Levi会证实这个说法吗？其次Hange你也是个有黑历史的人，虽然官方的背景调查很水，但是对每个要晋升的干部我都会做详细详查，你的真实身份如此这般。

Hange对威胁不成反被威胁觉得很郁闷，说Mike警告过我你是个无情无义的人。Erwin笑着回答其实我很敬佩你的勇气，在当上分队长的第一个星期就干出威胁团长的事情。

公事完了是私事，Erwin带Levi去了一个秘密基地——某个瞭望塔楼顶吃午饭。两人在各种浓情蜜意的聊天之后Erwin要Levi和他一起去王都开会，并且提到要给Levi弄一套西装。

等到晚上Levi一个人在自己的房间里回忆起温暖的Erwin，以及纠结连续两个晚上去见Erwin会不会发展的太快。纠结的结果他还是穿着睡裤去敲Erwin的门，没有任何反应，进去发现Erwin睡着桌上的一堆文件中间。Levi于是把他叫醒，赶到床上去睡，并且凶狠地说你不要习惯和我睡在了一起，因为今天天冷，说完发现Erwin已经不省人事（XDD）。

第二天，Erwin醒来的时候发现他从背后抱着Levi睡觉。此时Erwin一边想着来一发，一边又觉得自己说这段关系要慢慢来，但是猥亵一下Levi总是可以的，于是两人在那边摸来摸去就要擦枪走火的时候，基斯团长过来敲门。于是Levi十分不情愿地躲进衣柜，Erwin穿上衣服跟着基斯走了。

之后两人在公共浴室碰面，顺便约了一起出去吃早饭，然后一件事引发另一件事，两人吃完饭一起去买东西时Erwin买了一瓶润滑油，他觉得该来的总是要来的。

结帐时，Levi看到了润滑油，用一个暧昧的眼神看着Erwin。Erwin说这个对干燥的皮肤好，Levi说你的皮肤看起来一点也不干燥，Erwin说以防万一，Levi脸红。

然后两人去裁缝处做西服，没有找到适合Levi的衣服。两人接着去了Erwin的旧居，Levi开玩笑说第一次约会你就带我去你家，这就是你一直说的慢慢来吗？

Erwin找了一套自己训练兵时期穿过的西服给Levi。接着两人干柴烈火就准备干点什么。这次的过程很纠结，首先Erwin各种挑弄Levi，Levi用手揉Erwin的头发，或者轻轻拉他的头发，就是没有把他的头往下按，最后只能开口请求Erwin“我想让你用嘴”。Levi这些对恋人很有礼貌的细节被Erwin一一捕捉到。

但是因为Erwin以事业为重，正经谈过恋爱一共没两次，在上一个男朋友Henrik死亡的阴影里还没有走出来，导致他帮Levi口交到一半一下子把Henrik死亡的画面重叠到Levi身上，而产生了恐惧。

Levi决心帮Erwin克服这个问题，说我依旧会耐心地对你并且尊重你。Levi躺在床上让Erwin埋胸，听他的心脏在跳动，证明他还活着。他一点也不介意和Erwin慢慢来，并且建议Erwin在做的时候全程看着Levi的脸，这样就不会弄错。Levi甚至让Erwin掌握主动权，因为在能控场的情况下Erwin会更安心。最后的结果Erwin同时帮两人打飞机，第二次做爱也比较纯洁。

如果看到这里，你以为全文都是这个温情纯洁调调，那就错了。后面两人的感情戏依旧很温情，但是爱爱模式会变得很火辣。

之后省略掉若干公事上的情节后。两人一起坐一辆马车去王都出差，整个晚上在马车上度过，旅途中长夜漫漫不来一发怎么行。Erwin一边帮Levi口交，一边要求Levi讲一些他有过的性幻想，以便了解他的偏好（团长脑洞真赞），另外听着Levi的声音可以防止想起死亡的前男友。

然后Levi就断断续续（经常爽到被打断）地讲了一个场景：你只穿了皮带靴子、带了bolo领带，其他什么也没穿，躺在你办公室的桌子上自己撸，当看到我进来时，你张开了腿，然后我开始干你，狠狠的干你，干到你喊叫我的名字。

然后Levi发现Erwin的表情不对了（XDDD），Levi就问你还好吗，Erwin回答没事。Levi看出来一些什么，说难道你从来没想到我会想干你对吗？你一直认为我想被你干？

Erwin说这不会对我们有什么影响。Levi问你过去和Henrik谁在上面。Erwin表示大多数情况是我，不过这不要紧，只是我没想到你是一号。

然后Levi就炸毛了（XDD）说什么叫没想到，就因为我体型小，就认定矮的那方应该是零号？

Erwin马上解释并非如此，因为你很讲究清洁卫生，我认为你不会想碰不干净的地方。Levi说正因为我讲究清洁卫生，所以我不想让别人碰……但是这都不重要。

后来两人都认为攻受其实不是什么大事，于是换Levi帮Erwin口交到爽之后两人开始事后聊天。

从这次去王都的任务开始聊，Erwin需要Levi潜入Nile的办公室找一些东西，只能成功不能失败，以确定Nile是可信任的。Levi吐槽原来你信任别人的方式就是先把别人调查一遍吗？

聊着聊着谈到Levi的过去，回忆起过去的Levi有点抑郁和发抖，他觉得在车厢这个狭小的空间里很难受。然后半夜里Levi半梦半醒的时候攻击了Erwin，他首先把Erwin狠狠地摔出去，然后拔出刀抵住了Erwin的喉咙。

等到Levi意识清醒后，两人让马车停下，Levi出去透气平复心情，回来地问Erwin你有没有受伤。Erwin表示没有，问Levi你是不是需要一点空间。Levi有点内疚。Erwin用同样的话安慰他，我依旧会耐心的对待你并且尊重你。Levi说我保证我永远不会故意伤害你。Erwin说着我知道，没关系，Levi，一点也没关系。于是两人抱团睡觉。

第二天，两人到达了王都。Levi在穿衣服的时候发现Erwin把小刀又放回了Levi靴子的暗袋中，这让Levi心情有点复杂，毕竟他昨晚刚用那把刀袭击过Erwin。

两人到达下榻的酒店，Levi首先开始整理衣物放进酒店的柜子里，并且催Erwin也开始整理。Erwin躺在床上看出席晚会的客人名单，说我们只住两个晚上，言下之意不用这么麻烦。Levi看不下去，只能帮Erwin整理衣服，一边整理一遍吐槽你为什么带了7只完全不能配对的袜子（XDD）。

Erwin：“我大多数时间穿靴子，反正没人知道。”

Levi：“现在我知道了，这个你最需要留下好印象的人。”

“好在我有别的方法给你留下一个好的映像。”

Levi转身不理他，却发现Erwin伸手在他的手臂上摸上摸下，“别告诉我，我被惹恼了都会让你兴奋。”

“恐怕你做的每件事情都会让我兴奋。”

“每件事情？如果我现在把裤子脱了，就在这个地板上用力地跳一下。”

Erwin停顿了一下：“几乎你做的每件事情都会让我兴奋，Levi，要夸奖你真是太艰难了。”

两人又聊了一点各自的过去。Erwin有一个姐姐，现在已经加入壁教，一直想方设法要“拯救”他。而Levi过去喜欢尽量待在地面上而不是地下街，他会穿上最好的衣服，假装是一个走失的小孩，向路过的人要回家的车费等等。

然后两人一起去洗了澡，Levi坐在Erwin腿上，他觉得这个姿势很合适，尽管他没有做过零号，他还是咬牙下决心让Erwin碰他后面。Erwin表示你不需要做会感到不舒服的事情。结果Levi还是执意要做。Erwin一边用手指做一边问Levi有没有问题，Levi本来想开口回答没事，但是他发出的却是一声呻吟（XDD），Levi被自己失控这件事情吓到了并且逃开。面对Erwin关切的询问，Levi说他没事，只是因为不熟悉。

两人洗完澡出门，去了宪兵团大楼对面的一家咖啡馆。Erwin看出Levi对宪兵团大楼很熟悉。于是Levi讲了多年前的一段历史。他的第一任男友在冲突中被宪兵团意外开枪打死，之后Levi潜入这幢大楼资料室想查清楚是谁下令开枪杀了他。

但是Levi在资料室遭遇了负责维护档案的新兵Niklaus（原创人物），然后两人达成协议，Levi透露给他地下街真正的黑老大的情报，而Niklaus提供Levi对手以及宪兵团的动向信息。

Erwin：“你们的关系不只是公事上的往来对吧？”

“你为什么会这么想？”

“因为你不会这么轻易相信别人，特别是他所在的宪兵团里曾经有人杀过你的恋人，所以交换情报只是一个借口。”

“你知道有种军官，会对被一个肮脏的罪犯干这种事情感到兴奋，而如果那个军官是一个金发碧眼宽肩的家伙，那个罪犯会很乐意服从。”

“我能想象这些奇怪的癖好，禁忌的事情、手铐等等。”

“闭嘴，重点是我对那个大楼很熟。”

“现在Niklaus还在宪兵团大楼里吗？”

“他突然消失了，我猜想他大概是升职调走了没有告诉我。”

两人继续讨论了一下各种公事，Nile也出场了一下，但是不重要这里就不提了，后面有他的戏份的时候会再写到他，他就属于有时可以省略的家伙。

第六至十章结束

TBC


	3. Part 3

两人换了合适的衣服，当天晚上去参加了晚会，然后Erwin就一个娇小的女子给扑过来抱住了，Levi第一反应跳开一步伸手去靴子里拿刀，却发现自己根本没穿靴子。

那个女子就是Marie，黑色微卷的头发，棕色的眼睛，只有Levi这么高。然后Levi想起了Erwin似乎有这样一段情史。他放弃Marie而了选择巨人，之后Marie嫁给了Nile。

Levi没想到在这种情况下遇见Erwin的前女友，等到四人坐下边喝酒边聊的时候。Marie开始不断地爆料，抖Nile和Erwin的黑历史。比如有一次Nile喝得烂醉，失禁之后昏过去了，然后让他的四个朋友抗他回家。再比如有一次玛丽和另一个女子说服Erwin和Nile，如果她们两个接吻，Nile和Erwin也必须接吻。

Nile痛苦的捂住脸扭向一边，Levi瞪了Erwin一眼，Erwin看向远方黑着脸说：“Marie，这是多少年之前的事情了？”

“我确定你记忆犹新，Nile看起来不是很感兴趣，不过你做的很好。”

“坦白说，让我惊讶的是，Nile的吻技其实不错。”

Nile：“你们两个都给我去死。”

Levi很郁闷，他没想到他敬重喜欢的那个男人，居然会为了看两个女人接吻，而去吻像黄鼠狼一样一脸胡子的Nile。（难道大多数团兵党都以欺负奈尔为乐吗？XDDD）他认识的Erwin应当是一个天才，冷静理智稳重，而不是轻易被荷尔蒙影响的小屁孩。

然后音乐响起，Marie想去跳舞，Nile说他不跳，结果Marie把Erwin拖去跳舞，边跳边聊。聊天的主题就是Marie说我看出来你和Levi有一腿，Erwin各种不露痕迹的否认。

另一边Nile和Levi也在聊。Nile也喝了很多，对Levi说Erwin这个人，一旦有一个目标，他就会不管其他人，完全不考虑他们会怎么想，他伤害过Marie，我，他的家人们。

Levi怒，你到底想说什么。

Nile说我们以前关系很好像兄弟一样。但是我和我老婆都是深色头发和眼睛，为什么我儿子金发碧眼。

Levi感觉自己站不稳了。他看向Erwin和Marie，他们小声交谈，跳的很有默契。Levi想：干，劳资要离开这个鬼地方。

Erwin跳完回来发现Levi不见了，于是他出去在屋顶找到了Levi。

Levi说滚，我没想到会看到你在舞池里抚摸前女友。

Erwin惊讶地看着他，他吃醋了。XDDD。然后Erwin发挥了他超强的顺毛能力：“我们一直在谈论你，她猜出我喜欢你，我尽全力否认，但是她可以看穿我。我没有保护好我们的关系，Levi，却反而伤害了你，今晚我真的让你很失望。

（这篇里我很喜欢的一个点就是Levi脾气略差，但却是个很通情达理而成熟的角色，他每次对Erwin说话比较冲都是有他应该愤怒发火的理由，不是没事乱作的那种傲娇型。此外Erwin顺毛能力10分，每次Levi炸毛，Erwin都是第一时间及时解释，一番感人肺腑的话把Levi的弄得丝般顺滑，然后两人感情更深。）

然后Levi问，Henrik死了之后，你和Marie是不是睡过？

Erwin：“这是我们两个人都后悔的一个错误。”

Levi：“Nile说他儿子看起来像你，金发碧眼。”

Erwin想他从来没有见过这个孩子，他有一个儿子这个想法离现实太遥远，他感觉不到任何东西，于是他说：“Nile的父亲发色很浅，可以是隔代遗传。睡一次不一定会造成怀孕，如果真的如此，Marie肯定会提起这件事情。”

“共同生一个孩子是两个人能有的最深的羁绊。”

Erwin突然明白了Levi的不安从哪里来了。Levi觉得如果我和一个男人在一起，我会失去一些东西，只有女人才能带来的东西。“你认为什么对我更重要，Levi。是一个从来没见过面的孩子和一个被我彻底抛弃的女子的感情？还是和一个愿意跟随我去地狱的男人的羁绊？因为我们从思想、身体到灵魂上都信赖对方。”

最后一缕阳光从地平线落下，音乐转成了缓慢的节拍，Erwin有点动情邀请Levi跳舞。

Levi转身：“我还没有消气。”

“我参加调查兵团是伤透了Marie，她要我别对你做这种事，确保你知道我的目标永远优先于感情。但是我越想越发现一件事情。如果换作你而不是Marie，我没办法法抛下你。”Erwin沉默了一会儿，“你知道这个想法让我感到很可怕吗，Levi？对于我们拥有共同的目标，我无比感激，我不够坚强到能够抛下你，我尝试过，就在上个星期，那几乎令我奔溃。”

“我觉得你在不得已的情况下能抛下我，但是我觉不会迫使你做那个选择，我会站在你这边。”

后来他们在跳了两支舞，第一次没有人领舞，因为Levi只会跳男步，而Erwin太高，他无法引导Erwin给他跳女步。

第二支Levi让Erwin跳男步引导他，两人跳着跳着就动情了。Levi说：“你别用那种眼神看着我，我不知道什么意思。”

意思是我爱你，Erwin脑内自动跳出答案，太快了。我爱你Levi，Erwin心跳的很快：“我们回到晚会后，我会介绍你认识一些人，然后你可以去执行任务。等到晚上我们在酒店碰头，我想和你做爱。”

Levi惊讶：“你的意思是口交，还是那种做爱。”

Erwin靠近他的耳朵说：“我想要你插进来。”

……

然后Levi跟着Erwin去见了Pixis等人之后，就离开准备潜入宪兵团大楼。

Erwin去了Nile家，是奈尔的儿子来开的门，Erwin和他聊了几句，给Nile留了一张字条写着“我很抱歉”就走了。 

Levi潜入Nile的办公室，发现Nile和Marie在这里。等他们离开之后，Levi开始四处翻找，他找到了一个“S”花样的签章，可能和他们要调查的人有关。以及一封Nile写给Zackly的信。Nile肯定了Erwin的能力，但是希望Zackly注意一下Erwin，因为他有妄想症，希望有一天他的妄想不会让他失去理性。

接着Levi去了资料室，他回忆起以前和Niklaus的在资料室做过的事情。他翻找Nile资料的时候，首先去看了Niklaus。资料上写着“已故”， “经审判被定罪为向黑帮泄露军事机密，已枪决。”

Levi再往前翻发现他没有提到Levi的信息，而是交代了两个Levi的最大的对头。那两个头目几乎在同一时间从地下街上消失。Niklaus用他的死亡来帮助Levi，来保护他，甚至攻击他的对手。而作为回报，Levi却一直认为他抛弃了自己，曾经诅咒他恨他。

Levi对自己充满愤怒，一边咒骂一边一拳打向柜子，然后吸引了巡逻的人。开门的是一个女兵，但身手不错，因为她带了武器，和Levi一阵激战，把Levi打伤后，最终被Levi制服。Levi一路驾着她作为人质，带Levi从一条没有人的路线出宪兵团大楼。

这个女孩最终认出了那个攻击他的蒙面人是人类最强的Levi。

Levi纠结之下，最终没有杀她灭口。

女孩表示你是我的偶像，但我父亲强迫我加入宪兵团，所以希望你能把我调任到调查兵团，这个女孩名叫Petra。

……

Erwin在酒店房间里看书，听到有人敲窗户。他开窗帮Levi爬进来：“有人跟踪你吗？”

“这tmd是你最先想问的问题？答案是没有，如果我被人跟踪的话，我绝对不会把人带到这里来。我从窗户进来因为我不想吓到楼下大厅里的员工。”

“这些血是你的吗？”

“是。”

Erwin单膝跪地，小心翼翼的碰触Levi的下巴脸颊鼻子。Levi咒骂了一句逃开。

“Erwin，我搞砸了，我彻底搞砸了。”

Erwin一路把Levi拉进浴室，中途顺了把椅子放在洗手台边上，用温和的语气说：“坐下。”

Levi顺从坐下，Erwin帮他擦洗脸上的血迹，令他吃痛缩了一下。Levi眼睛里充满了泪水，Erwin不知道是因为疼痛还是因为悲伤，不管怎么说Erwin觉得很心疼。

“Levi，看着我。无论发生了什么事，我们都会想办法解决。”

之后等到Levi终于能开口说话了，他讲述了晚上发生的事情。包括他听到Nile和Marie在办公室的谈话，看到Nile的文件，以及他到档案室去寻找更多的资料，但是他看到了前男友的资料，他一直假设前男友抛弃了他，但是前男友到死亡都在保护他，当时他就失控了，一拳打向柜子，结果被路过的警卫发现，经过一番打斗，那个警卫认出了Levi。但是Levi没能杀掉她，他不想成为一个杀人魔，另外那个警卫女孩看起来有点像Isabel，那个女孩想加入调查兵团。

“你是不是很失望？我搞砸了。”

“Levi。”Erwin半跪在地上，把手放在Levi结实的大腿上，“你做的很好，你从这种危险的环境里逃出来，而且你在宪兵团内部找到了一个新的盟友。听我说，Levi，因为你是正常人所以你才犯了一个错误，永远不要把人性当成一种弱点，那是一种优势，你有而我缺乏的。这正是我需要你在我身边的很多原因之一。”

“我需要你。”Erwin靠近，环抱住Levi的腰，将脸贴在他胸口，听他的心跳。都是我的错让你现在很痛苦。

一只手轻抚他的头发，“你一点也不像人性泯灭的人，Erwin，至少在我身边不是。”

他抬起头微笑着看Levi。

“别像这样看着我。”

“像哪样？”

“就像这样，我们在跳舞的时候你也用这种眼神，就像会看穿我一样，会让我兴奋起来。”

“我确实保证过对今晚你替我做的一切事情报答你，等你准备好。”

Levi毫不犹豫的低头吻Erwin。Erwin感觉喉咙一紧，血液涌向小腹，他想上Levi，他小心的藏住这种想法，用一种更合理的想法自我安慰：我不在乎我们用什么方式做，我只是想用我们的身体来表现我们的感情。

他的手捏住Levi的臀部，把他从椅子上拉下来，拉到自己的腿上。Levi身体的重量感觉刚刚好，Erwin向上挺动，他感觉每一根神经都在发烫，他一下一下地挺动，沈醉于这种滚烫的摩擦。

Levi推开他，结束这个吻。

“我想要你。”感受到Levi的牙齿在他的脖子上轻咬，Erwin喘息着说。

“干。”Levi舔过Erwin的下巴，咬住Erwin的耳垂，“等等，现在还不行，我要去洗澡，我脸上还有血迹。”

“我不在乎。”他用腿勾住Levi的一条腿，“我不在乎，我想要你，现在就要。”

“我身上都是汗，现在我的蛋蛋还黏在大腿上。”

这个让人不快的画面Erwin惊讶了一下，他停止了对Levi的磨蹭。

Levi放开他，深呼吸道：“我们的第一次不应该在浴室地板上，Erwin，应该比这好一些。”

于是Levi开始脱衣服洗澡，Erwin看着Levi结实的臀部，他想用脸蹭那个地方，但是这并不可能，因为Levi的洁癖。

Erwin回到房间里，拿了一对蜡烛放在床头柜上，把润滑油放进抽屉，到了两杯白葡萄酒。他花了几分钟思考要穿什么，最后决定穿着衬衫和外套就够了。他想过只穿皮带和靴子满足Levi的性幻想，但是不要把事情搞得太复杂。

等Levi回到房间，Levi坐在床边一口一口喝Erwin递给他的酒。“这算怎么回事，几分钟前，我们还干柴烈火，但是现在我居然有点害怕而不敢碰你。”

“我觉得我们不小心对自己加了太多的压力。”

“你在等我主动吗？”

“你今晚经历了太多事情，我想在做之前确保你没事。”

“在过去的24小时里，我情绪波动大到让我觉得快吐了。”

Erwin理解Levi，在车厢里的噩梦，碰到Marie，在屋顶上跳舞，任务，发现前男友Niklaus的死亡。“没有规定我们今晚必须做什么，我们只喝酒聊聊天我也觉得很好。”

“闭嘴。就你刚才这样对我发情？我觉得你把我的腿都蹭红了。”

Erwin脸微红，“我是说真的，别觉的有压力。”

“相信我，我今晚要干你。先给我一分钟。”Levi喝了一口酒，放好酒杯，他站在Erwin两腿之间。这个角度让Erwin感觉不习惯，他看着Levi的脸。

“你知道你在烛光下看上去有多美吗，你的皮肤看起来特别光滑。真tmd漂亮，你……”Levi词穷，“真tmd漂亮。”

两人各种调情之后，Levi说：“我应该是主动诱惑你的那个。”

Erwin对上他的视线，“你已经做到了，从你今晚离开我身边起，我就一直在期望这一刻，我已经彻底准备好了。所以告诉我今晚你想怎么做，Levi，因为我是你的。”

“噢，真的吗？”Levi眯眼看着Erwin，“首先我打算吻你吻到我们俩都硬了，接着我会脱光你的衣服，要你帮我口交。然后我会舔你后面直到你觉得你快不行了，那时我才终于开始干你，狠狠地干你，干到你明天不能正常走路。”

TBC


	4. Part 4

“我知道了。”Erwin觉得一定听错了一部分，像Levi这种男人不会有兴趣舔别人的后面。

“仅仅是知道了？”

“有问题吗？”

“我觉得刚才那段话应该足够让你兴奋地满口脏话了。”他弯下腰吻Erwin。

Erwin感觉喉咙里发出一声低吼，这个吻很深但很慢。Levi小心地控制舌头的深度和速度，和他通常狂乱的接吻方式不同。Erwin想Levi是刻意要控制每一个细节，他意外的感到有点挫败。他从来没有想过自己会是被动的一方，但是Levi太强势了。他想起Marie的话：Levi根本没意识到他有多强。如果我们真的是对等的强势，那么我就不应该不适应让Levi来支配。

Levi打破了这个吻，盯着他，“你看起来有点走神。”

“我总会过度分析各种事情。”

“停下别想。”

“我尽量。”他看了一眼那瓶酒，大概再喝点会有用。

好像能读懂Erwin一样，Levi伸手过去拿了Erwin的酒杯，送到Erwin嘴边慢慢倾斜。

Erwin喝了满满一口，但是在他咽下去之前，Levi突然吻了他，舌头伸入他的嘴里。酒顺着他们的下巴流下，Levi慢慢地从Erwin皮肤上吮吸掉流下的葡萄酒。

Erwin一点一点躺下，Levi蜷缩在他身上。Levi用一只手解开了Erwin的外套和衬衫的扣子，拉开衣服露出他赤裸的胸部。Levi像往常一样面无表情，但是他的嘴微微张开一条缝，他盯着Erwin的胸,把酒滴洒在Erwin裸露的锁骨上，然后弯下腰将酒舔舐干净。

Erwin抓住床单扬起头，方便Levi舔他的喉咙。他的头嗡嗡作响，不知道是因为酒精还是爱情还是荷尔蒙作祟。他想过和Levi做爱，但是没想到会这么温柔缓慢，Levi总是给他惊喜。

Levi将酒杯放在一边，往下吻Erwin的胸部，吻到乳首，当Levi用舌头在乳首上转圈的时候，Erwin听到他自己咒骂了一声。

“这就是我说的满口脏话。”Levi吻着Erwin的皮肤含糊不清地说。Erwin感觉全身发热，他有点后悔这么多年来都忽视这样的自己，看起来Levi更了解我的身体。

Levi的嘴唇没有放开Erwin的胸，手慢慢下滑到Erwin的小腹，在他两腿之间揉捏。Erwin又发出一声咒骂，他双腿间的摩擦感让他难以自控，他弓起背移动臀部。

Levi从Erwin身上下来，消失的重量让Erwin感觉他似乎会漂浮起来，他看到Levi较细的手指在解他的皮带。

“我想要你全裸着，但你看上去真tmd的好看，我也想看你就这样半裸着。”Levi勾住波洛领带拉近Erwin，给了他一个浅吻。当他试着后退的时候，Erwin勾住他的后颈，专情地盯着他。

“那就不要脱我衣服，我这样帮你吸。”

Levi看不出任何情绪：“哦？”

“嗯，告诉我你想要我怎么做？”

Levi一边思考，手一边滑向Erwin的胸部和小腹，“跪在地板上。”Levi跳下床站到地上。

Erwin下床跪到他面前，他的视线从漂亮的腹肌上移到胸肌，最终停留在Levi的脸上。Levi面无表情地俯视他。他们一起脱掉了Levi的裤子，Erwin跪坐着审视他，用指尖轻轻地摩擦他。之前的酒给了他把想法说出来的勇气：“你的颜色很好看，形状也很完美。”

他抬头看到Levi有点脸红，表情看上去开始放松起来。Erwin用鼻子蹭Levi的大腿内侧，然后向上，他用舌头画着八字，将一个睾丸含入口中，温柔的吮吸。上面传来一声喘息，他感觉Levi的手插入他的头发中。

“重一点。”Levi厉声说。

Erwin抬眼看到那张毫无表情的面具终于碎裂了，Levi皱起眉头。Erwin加重了吮吸并发出一个疑问的音节用来确定他没理解错。

“对，就这样，干。”Levi闭上眼睛，“粗暴点。”

Erwin加重了口腔的力量，他习惯于特别不能忍受痛苦的床伴，但是Levi看起来很享受痛苦，他的手抓紧Erwin的头发，开始爆粗口。

Erwin再也忍不住了，他从根部舔到顶部，然后将它整根吞入，停了一会儿，感觉到Levi抽动了一下。他开始动起来，比之前更用力地吮吸。

Levi呻吟了一下，“用牙齿。”

艾尔文退了出来，“啊？”

“用你的牙齿，你已经让我兴奋起来了，我要你粗暴点。”

从来没有人对Erwin提过这个要求，他感觉有点不自然。他继续之前的动作，但是这次他轻轻的用门牙刮动。Levi低吼了一声向前挺动。这个反应鼓励Erwin继续下去，他时不时用牙齿刮一下，通过Levi的声音和身体的反应来判断。几分钟后，他握住Levi的性器，手口并用，用舌头打转。Levi目光呆滞盯着空气看，嘴巴微张，一手抓着Erwin的头发。

Erwin尝到了咸味，他快射了，我应该放开他。即使这么想，本能却驱使Erwin向前，他握得更紧，也加快了摩擦的频率。

“啊，干，等等，我不行……”

Erwin紧紧地吸住Levi，动得很快，他有点意识模糊就好像他自己也要达到高潮一样。

“啊，干。”Levi慌了，整个身体紧绷起来。

Erwin突然停住没有让他射出来。

停顿了一会儿后，Levi终于放松下来了。“干，差点射了。”他睁开眼睛，“你居然……你做的真tmd的好。”然后Levi把Erwin拉起来吻他。

Levi将手放在艾尔文的臀部，皮肤摸上去滚烫，和房间里冰冷的空气形成鲜明的对比。“我要你跪趴在床上。”

但是Erwin仍然需要看着Levi，以防突然想起前男友，于是两人将梳妆台的镜子拆下来，搬过来靠在床头。Erwin跪趴在镜子前面，清楚地看到自己的脸，这种感觉有点诡异，但是为了避想起不该想起的东西，他还是忍了下来。

“很好。”Levi跪在他身后，摸过他的臀部，“干，Erwin。”

随着那只手抚过他臀部的肌肉，Erwin感觉到一阵颤栗：“怎么？”

“我一直假象你在我面前弯下腰是怎样一个场景。”Levi抓着那块肌肉，“你看起来比我想象的性感太多。”

Erwin脸红了，这样一个洁癖的男人仔细查看他身体最粗俗的地方让他觉得他完全暴露了自己，他本来以为会听到有点厌恶的一声“嘁”。

“你清洁过自己了对吗？”Levi问。

“嗯，彻底清洁过。”

他以为会有一个检视，最多一个试探性的触摸。但是，他感觉到了Levi的舌头。他叫出声来，向前滑倒在枕头上。

舌头退了回去，“你还好吗？”

Erwin的头晕目眩，他抬起头，“我没想到……”

通过镜子的反射，他看到Levi在看他，面无表情，“没想到我会舔你，因为我讨厌灰尘和屎。”

这个说法粗俗而准确，“我不希望你被迫做让你不适的事情。”

“被迫？我告诉过你，我只对我自己的身体有点强迫症，当有这样一个漂亮的屁股在我面前的时候，什么洁癖都不重要。”Levi再次向前，舔过股沟，“这个看起来像被迫的吗？”

Erwin闭紧眼睛：“不像。”

“好，那你就闭嘴享受吧。”

Erwin发现很难自控，他本能地闭紧眼睛把脸埋进枕头，但是他还是努力睁开眼睛，看着镜子中的Levi。快感开始积累起来，最初很慢然后越来越快。他用喘息和呻吟来发泄内心的紧张，发出的声音比他想象的要大。当Levi探入深处的时候，他听到自己叫了一下。

“嗯。”Levi抬起头，用手背擦过嘴唇，“看看你扭动和喊叫的样子，看看你潮红的表情。”

Erwin看向镜中的自己。这是他第一次在性爱中看见自己的脸，他从未在做爱时用过镜子，脸颊潮红、眼神狂热、眉毛抬起、嘴巴微张。正常人类脆弱的样子。我为什么会一度怀疑自己失去人性。

他看向Levi，你帮我找回了人性。他感到对Levi的爱在膨胀，胀大到令他胸痛。

“我不能再等了，”他大声说，声音变了调，“我要你。”

Levi用手指抚摸他的尾椎骨，“我才刚开始。”

他无法表达他的欲望，他内心有一块只有Levi才能填补的空白，“我想要你。”

“那你只能等着。”男人向前弯下腰，Erwin叫了出来。

时间扭曲起来，他的世界仅剩下Levi舌头的感觉，他的手揉紧了枕头。

最终，Levi起来了，他的语调很平静：“润滑油在哪里？”

Erwin花了一点时间才想记起来该如何说话：“桌子边上，左面，上层抽屉。”

Levi拿了润滑油回来，在Erwin的尾椎骨上吻了一下，“现在开始我需要你的配合。告诉我如果太快了或者太慢了。”

Erwin感觉润滑油滴洒在他身上，然后一根润滑过的手指探入他的身体。

“感觉还好吗？”Levi用低沉的让人宽心的声音问。

“还好。”Levi的手指很细长，所以比Erwin想象的要舒服。感觉很奇怪，因为很久没有人用手指进入他的身体，但是并不是不适感。

“深一点？”

“好。”

“来试试。”Levi缓慢的往深处推进，在他体内探索，“这里？”

一阵电流传过Erwin的下半身，他退缩了一下，“轻一点。”

Levi放轻了压力，酥麻感消退让Erwin愉悦地低哼了一声。“像这样？”

“嗯。”Erwin面带微赫，“那你呢？”

“我？”

“所有的注意力都在我身上，没在你……”

“在我把脸埋进那个漂亮的屁股之后，我需要时间冷静一下，否则恐怕插进来之前我就要射了。”Levi另一只空闲的手滑进Erwin的两腿之间揉捏起来，“你是真的在关心我的需要，还是你想把注意力从你身上转走，因为你害怕失去控制权？”

Levi的双手都开始动的时候，Erwin闭上眼喘息着。

“就是这样，不是吗？”Levi说，“你无法让任何人来主导你，在床上、在舞池里以及在战场上。”一个吻印在Erwin的尾骨上，“我看过你的档案。喜欢质疑和拒绝命令，你这个控制狂。”

Erwin没有办法反驳他，他感觉第二根手指试探性地敲击他，他向后挺动臀部作为回应。当第二根手指探入时，他第一次产生了扩张感和痛感。但是Levi很耐心，退出一点直到他放松下来，然后小心的深入。痛感渐渐消除，他的身体开始发热。

“干，你太性感了。”Levi盯着镜中的Erwin看。Erwin意识到自己已经发出了一串咒骂，他咬住枕头，但是还是从枕头里传出含糊不清的声音。

“真没想到干你的时候会是这个场景。”Levi弯腰沿着他的脊椎一路亲吻下去，“但是我还是想看你的脸，不只是在镜子里。”

我等不及了。“再来一根。”Erwin不耐烦地说。

“你确定已经准备好了。”

“嗯。”他抬头看着Levi的眼睛，“再来。”

Levi盯着Erwin看了一会儿，然后低头，温柔地插入了第三根手指。不适感刺穿了Erwin，他深呼吸忍耐着，牙齿紧咬，眼睛紧闭。

“你还好吗？”Levi的声音有点不确定。

“继续。”Erwin勉强道。

“别太贪心，你个白痴，要一点一点来。”

“我没事，继续。”他做了几次神呼吸，最终身体放松下来。现在他的注意力能集中在被填满的感觉上，这种Levi在体内和体外同时对他按摩的感觉。“哦，干。”

“还好吗？”Levi的声音里还是不确定。

Erwin双眼慢慢张开，在镜子中，他看到男人在看他。“嗯，感觉很好，很好，非常好……”一股暖流穿过他的时候，他闭上了眼睛，啊，干，我坚持不了多久了。“Levi。”

男人依旧是两只手，Erwin艰难地呼吸，感觉他的身体似乎在悬崖边危险地翻转，然后安全地落回来。他发出了一声长长的低沉的呻吟，他的肌肉再一次放松下来。

Levi慢慢抽回手指，就好象这是用来支撑Erwin似的，Erwin趴倒在床上，滚到他自己那边，他的头发黏在额头上，呼吸紊乱。

Levi仔细地在一块手帕上擦干净手，他喝完了最后一点杯中酒，搬走在床上的镜子。

Erwin半睁着眼睛看着他，静静地享受这一刻，Levi的动作看起来优雅而有效率。Erwin笨拙地坐起来。

Levi坐回他的身边，拿着润滑油。他嘴唇微张，但是在他说出什么之前，Erwin抓住他的下巴，给了他一个深吻。Levi发出低沉的喘息。

在几个浅吻之后，他们的额头靠在了一起，他们灼热的呼吸萦绕在Erwin的唇边。没说一句话，他从Levi手里抽走润滑油，打开盖子在手心里倒了很大一滩，向下去摸Levi，却发现他已经硬了。

“看看你都对我做了什么？”Levi低语。

Erwin还是很难把这个男人和他刚才的举动联系起来。Levi不是在忍受这些事情，而是在享受这个过程，这个想法像一阵暖流穿过了Erwin的胸腔。他向前靠近和Levi接吻，同时用油给他按摩。

然后这个吻结束了，他们停下来看着对方的眼睛。

“准备好了吗？”Erwin问。

Levi艰难地咽了咽口水。“好了。”

Erwin仰躺在床上，他们一起在他屁股下面垫了一个一折二的枕头来抬高他的骨盆。Levi跪在Erwin两腿中间的时候，体型看起来比平时更小。他紧闭双唇，眼神集中精力，握住自己缓慢挺进。

第一下插入太重了。

“慢一点。”Erwin礼貌地说，试图保持声音冷静。

抽回一点，Levi倾身向前，亲吻Erwin的大腿来让他分散注意力放松下来。等了一会儿，他向深处推进了一点，温柔地动起来。

不会一直像这样难受的，Erwin提醒自己。几分钟后你就会有快感，耐心点。

“没事吧，Erwin？”Levi低语。

Erwin伸出颤抖的手，指尖划过Levi的下巴，“深一点。”

他几乎已经忘了这种奇怪的感觉，最初这种涨裂感让他觉得他的身体不应该这样用。但是这感觉不错，真的很好，虽然仍然有点奇怪。耐心点，马上就到那个点了。

“还行？”

“深点。”他能感觉到他的身体放松下来，感觉每一下插入堆积起来的快感。

然后，毫无征兆的，暖流穿过他的身体，他向后摇晃着头。不对，他之前错了，这才是自然而完美的，他们的身体用本来应该有的方式连接在一起。他听到自己喊叫，感觉Levi的名字从嘴中溢出。

“Erwin，看着我。”

他抬起头，看着Levi惊喜地盯着他看，也像他一样感受到这种完美的结合。Erwin心跳加快，他在我身体里，在我身体里……这个概念有点超乎想象。他手伸向男人的身体，感受腹部的肌肉随着他们的动作而波动。

Levi转换了姿势，向前倾，但是他看起来有点受挫，“我太矮了吻不到你。”

“来。”Erwin弓起身体抓住几个枕头塞到他的背后。

Levi慢下来，“你的背……”

“我柔韧性很好。”枕头让他把脊椎完成U型，他把头靠近膝盖，离Levi更近。他们的唇碰在一起，Levi又开始挺动起来。他们的舌头和呻吟交织在一起，身体一起摇动。

他在我身体里，他在我身体里……干！Erwin用腿环绕着Levi的身体，把他拉到更深的位置，手抓向他的背部。

这个吻被打破了，Levi向后退开一点低头看着他，他言语匮乏，“你里面感觉真好。”

“啊？”Erwin紧紧地环绕住他，Levi呻吟了一下，眨了眨眼睛。

“真好，真tmd好。”他的手掌抚过Erwin的大腿，腹部和两腿之间。“干，我不行了……我……”他眼睛微闭，注意力无法集中。

Erwin抓住了他的下巴，盯着他看，“Levi，我要你狠狠地干我。”

一声奇怪的低吼从男人嘴里发出，他开始加快速度。即使他的控制力不如之前，他的动作依旧精准，擦过最敏感的区域。Erwin抬头盯着Levi看，充满了敬畏，他又一次产生了那个熟悉的想法：Levi是个天生的猎手，在我的弱处磨砺。

但是并非如此。这不是弱点，Levi能够读懂他的身体，并且解除他的束缚。快感在他体内继续堆积，集中在两腿之间，逐渐放射到四肢。 

Levi眼睛上翻，手指抓住Erwin的腿筋。一声诅咒从他紧咬的齿缝中发出，接着是另一声。Erwin用拇指抚过男人的下唇，感受到湿润的嘴唇，以及每声诅咒吐出的热气。他的头很轻，他的身体飘在云端。我爱这个男人，我爱他，爱他……

Erwin也许应该让他慢下来，让这场性爱久一点，但是他想看他们到底能飞得多高。他拉紧了Levi，他们的嘴唇几乎碰在了一起。“快，Levi，更猛一点。”他伸手去两腿之间抚摸自己。

“干。”Levi靠近去吻他，用力干他，整个床都开始摇动起来。

“快。”Erwin的身体开始摇动，他抓住Levi的肩膀来保持这个姿势，他的腿紧紧得环绕住男人的躯体。他的背扭曲着，但是他的意识被拉离身体，滑进了一个没有一点不适的世界。这里只有Levi在，强硬的冲击，喘息和呻吟从他们嘴里发出。

“我要射了。”Levi喘息道。

Erwin手上加速试图和他保持同步。他的嘴唇好不容易才形成了一句话：“射在我里面。”

“啊，干，Erwin，我……”Levi发出了一声低嚎，最后猛地抽插了几下。

体内灼热的紧缩对Erwin来说过于刺激，他嘴唇形成了一个无声的吼叫，他身体蜷起来，比他想象的更紧，更紧，更紧……然后紧张感被释放了，他的整个身体开始摇动，他的意识和腹股沟都是一片白色的灼热。

即使在最后的几下收缩消退之后，他还在云端，他的身体紧绷，意识归于平静。

…………

等到Levi把Erwin叫醒的时候，他已经睡了半个小时左右。Erwin红着脸解释说他做完会昏睡过去，特别是做的很激烈的性爱之后。

Levi有点暗喜这算是一次很好的性爱，于是问他等一下来第二轮吗？艾尔文表示自己的身体没有这么快恢复，尤其这么激烈的性爱之后，大概要等到明天早晨。如果你不想等这么久，我也可以帮你做。Levi表示我可以等，我们同时达到高潮比较有意思。

两人缠绵了一会儿，说着后悔没有早点做，你真好闻，你也很好闻之类的话。

然后Levi详细讲述了之前的任务情况。Nile对Marie看出来的Erwin和Levi是一对表示很震惊，Nile很郁闷自己在Erwin面前换过很多次衣服。Levi说你快告诉我你从来没有对那个鼹鼠脸的家伙有过兴趣。

从来没有，Erwin表示他曾经对Mike有过兴趣，但是付出行动的时候却被拒绝了，因为Mike是直的，等一下，应该是米克，他很久没有想起来这件事情。

Levi感到很诧异，你居然想不起来了。这很重要，因为你的头脑是这世上我最能信赖的，也是我追随你的理由。

Erwin说着我也和任何正常人一样会忘记事情。Levi感到很失望认为Erwin将他的事业建立在那些记忆上，那些被奈尔认为是妄想症的东西，如果那些记忆是错的怎么办？

Erwin解释：“这些记忆至今很清晰合理，我能肯定他们都是真的，我是一个赌徒，Levi，当结果足够重要的时候，我不在乎压上一切筹码。”

“你到底会不会告诉我那些记忆是什么。”Levi问。

“知道这些是件危险的事情，当中的细节只有Nile知道，并且被他当成妄想，有一天我会像世界证明我的理论。在此之前，我只能恳求你的信任和忠诚？你是否也是一个赌徒，愿意在我身上下注？即使你并不清楚我的底牌。”

“你已经知道答案了，混蛋，别逼我说出来。”

“可是我想听。”

“好吧，我会跟随你到任何地方，Erwin，如果这个让你把对话引向最终让我去送死这个方向，我发誓……”

Erwin马上否认，并且两人继续聊当晚任务细节。所有的证据指向一个叫Sahlo的人，他是议会的顾问，有可能是给Nile下命令的人。之后聊到Nile给Zackly总统写信，提醒总统Erwin有妄想症。又聊到Levi去档案室看到了前男友的文件。

Levi对自己没有想象中的悲伤感到很难过，认为他对死亡如此麻木，也许有一天会让心中的魔鬼释放出来。“你见过那个魔鬼，当你第一次让人把我按进泥土里的时候，我今晚再一次感受到了那个魔鬼，当我用武器指着那个女孩的时候，我想过要割断她的喉咙看着她流血。”

Erwin把这个颤抖的男人拉进怀里，让他靠着自己的胸膛，“Levi，在我见过的人里，你有一颗最温暖的心，如果你觉得你缺少感情，那也是因为你为了生存而让身体产生的条件反射。我们并不能表达出所有的感情，即使跳过了一些，也不会让你成为一个魔鬼。”

Levi身体还在发抖。

“听着。”Erwin温和地在Levi耳边说，“你找到了让那个女孩活下去的方法，即使风险很大，一个冷血杀手不会这么想而会选择更有效的方法。”

Levi平静下来，靠在Erwin胸口。两人继续聊了一些公事，Erwin发现Levi若有所思。

Levi说：“如果我告诉你我们只能用今晚这种方式做爱。你会离开吗？”

“什么意思？”

“我的体型对于我干你的姿势有太多的限制，我知道你喜欢掌控而不是躺下承受。”Levi看上去有点孩子气，他双手抱胸，“你会觉得无聊吗？或者觉得被忽视了？”

“如果能反复经历今晚的愉悦，我会觉得很幸运。做爱很复杂，不会有两个人完全契合。我们可以搞定，只要看看今晚有多么完美，而这只是我们的第一次——我们从今往后会不断积累更多的技巧。”

“这种感觉是怎么样的？当我在你身体里的时候。”

Erwin笑笑，“我不知道该怎么形容，我能感到你在体内，分开但是结合在一起，每次你经过敏感点，能感到温暖的颤动。最初感觉很奇怪，像充盈的膀胱，或者有东西动错了方向……但是等全身放松下来后，就变成了满足感，感觉……”他想不出形容词。

“不错？”

“难以置信。”

“那如果被干感觉这么好，为什么你更喜欢做top？”

“一半是因为没碰到技巧能像你一样好的人，我没觉得很爽，另一半是因为我喜欢控制深度和节奏，做top大多数姿势都比较容易，”他看着Levi，“你说我是控制狂，这一点也没错。”

Levi没有看他，“如果我告诉你我也想尝试一下？”

Erwin心跳到了喉咙口，“我很高心你信任我，但是我不想让你感到压力，能看出来被碰触那里的时候你不是很舒服，更不用说深入一步。”

“那只是……你不是这里唯一的控制狂。”Levi挣扎着说，“在浴缸里发生的事情感觉太好，让我被吓到了。我也有控制狂的倾向，而且不只是在床上。”

Erwin用手臂环绕住男人给他支持，“那我十分感激你愿意把自己交给我。”

“我能控制声音，肌肉，所有的一切，但是我无法控制直肠，至少不能完全控制。我干过很多人，知道有时候会发生什么事。如果这个事情发生在我身上……”

Erwin想到他跪趴在床上时的那种焦虑，“我明白，暴露一部分无法控制的自己会让人感到脆弱。这需要绝对的信任。”

“是的。”Levi挣扎道，“所以我觉得我们可以再试一下，不是性爱，只是那天我们在浴缸中做的事情。也许明天，我可以确保我清洗干净。”

“你无需为我做这些。”

“如果我是为了自己做这些的呢？”他抬头，眼神和Erwin交汇在一起。

“Levi，”Erwin庄重地说，“我会尝试任何你想尝试的事情，任何你希望的时候。我保证无论发生什么事，我都不会轻视你。如果你不喜欢某个动作，你始终有权利让我停下。我永远不会辜负你的信任。”

“我知道。”

Erwin感觉胸口充满了强烈的感情，如果现在说那句话，他觉得也许太快了，所以他换了一种说法：“你知道，Levi，一个男人很容易爱上像你这样的人。”

“爱上我的人经常遭遇不幸。”

“我愿意赌一下。我是调查兵团的团长，我反正已经决定了让坏事随时发生在我身上了。记得吗？Levi，当结果足够重要，我不介意压上所有的筹码。”

过了一会儿，Levi侧躺着，睡着了。

TBC

p.s. 第一次兵团插入式H的第13章几乎全文翻译了，以后的一些H段子会精简一点（的吧）。


End file.
